High School
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: Kagome and Sango go to a new school,meet new people!What will happen to Kagome and Sango when they go to this new high school?Read my first Inuyasha Fanfic to see what will happen to Kagome and Sango AND thier new friends! InuXKag MirXSan SessXRin R&R Plz
1. Just the Beginning

A Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfiction

Kagome's POV

I wake up to my cell phone vibrating on my bedside table; I lazily start trying to find my cell, placing my hand all over trying to find it. Once I find it, I pick my head up from my pillow, not exactly wanting to wake up, I pick it up and look at the name that was texting me:

Name: Sango

Hey, Can u come and get me?

Kagome: Kay I'll be there once I get ready, Okay?

Sango: Okay!

I then put my cell back on my bedside table and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get a shower.

(15 Min later)

Once I got out of the shower dried my hair and brushed my teeth, I walk to my bedroom, went over to my dresser and got a black short shorts with a baby blue halter top, Plus I got some mascara and eye liner to put on with it. With that done I got my phone and put it in my pocket of my shorts and got my back pack, and keys. Then I ran down stairs and got to the door I locked the door before I left to get to my car I put my backpack in the back seat and left for Sango's house.

I went down a couple of blocks and then got to Sango's house and she was waiting for me outside her house. She was wearing neon blue skinny jeans with a white shirt that went a little above her stomach and stopped at her belly button.

"Hey, Kagome! Are you dressing to impress?"Sango said looking at what I was wearing.

"Nah, Not really. I should ask u the same question!" I said smileing at her.

Sango giggled "We should get going now, We don't want to be late for the first day of school now do we!"Sango said I replayed with a "yeah" and then she got in to my car and put her backpack in the back sit were I placed mine. Then I backed out of the drive way and drove to school.

(8:25 Am At School)

I pulled into the student parking lot and parked the car. Once I got parked I got out and grabbed my backpack and Sango did the same.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Me and Miroku got out of my car and started to walk over to the school when I saw Miroku looking at a girl with dark brown hair in a high pony tail and she was wearing neon blue skinny jeans with a white shirt that went a little ways up her stomach and stopped at her belly button, and she was with a girl with jet black hair that collided down her back and she was wearing black short shorts with a baby blue halter top. I had to admit that the girl with black hair was pretty cute and looked like Kikyou! I could tell what Miroku was thinking, He was thinking he could tap that.

"Oh GOD, I could tap that" Miroku said trying to get a good look at the girl with dark brown hair's ass. _'See I knew he was going to say that' _I thought.

Then I notice that they were right in front of us.

(Normal POV)

"Hey, do you know were clas-"Kagome tried to finish but was interrupted by a loud scream from Sango.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY **ASS**!"Sango yelled at Miroku and slapped him so hard that there was a red mark on his face were her hand had been and ran behind Kagome to hide and stay away from the boy.

"Sorry about that" Inuyasha said

"I'm pretty sure she will be fine! By the way my name is Kagome and this is Sango" Kagome said pointing behind her to Sango who just waved at Inuyasha

"I'm Inuyasha and this pervert is Miroku" Inuyasha Intruded him and Miroku to Kagome and Sango

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said in a cheerful voice, and smiled at them

Miroku went up to Sango and went on his knees and said...

"Sango, will you bare my children?"Miroku said to Sango. Sango just stared at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT!"Sango said then she slapped him again.

"Well, it was worth a try" Miroku said holding his cheek and shrugging . Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango sweat dropped

"What time is it?"Kagome asked

"Its...8:40 we better get to class." Inuyasha said

"Okay what class are you guys in? I'm in math first."Kagome said walking with all the others into the school

"I'm in the same class as you, Kagome" Inuyasha said

"I'm in L.A first" Sango said

"So am I!" Miroku said

"NOOOO! KAGOME! HELP MEE! "Sango yelled

"Sango, I'm sure Miroku isn't all that ba-"Kagome tried to finish her sentence but she was cut off but someone squeezing her ass.

Kagome yelped and tried running but in sted she banged into Inuyasha and Kagome and Inuyasha went down on the ground with Kagome on top of Inuyasha. Their faces were so close together their lips were 3 inches away from each other and their foreheads were touching, Amber eyes looking into purplish eyes. They stayed there looking into each other's eyes for a good 2 minutes. Then they were back into reality, and right away Kagome got off of Inuyasha and saying sorry and she was SO mad at Miroku for doing that.

"Can I kill him!"Kagome yelled trying to punch him, But Inuyasha held her back

"Hey, Let go! Inuyasha! Let go!"Kagome yelled still throwing punches

"No! I don't know about Miroku and Sango, But were going to class!"

"Fine, But I sware to god if he does that to me or Sango he'll get a beating"Kagome said Inuyasha let her go and Inuyasha and Kagome went to class but on the why there they seen Kikyo.

"Inuyasha! Baby what's ya doing! And who is this girl? "Kikyo said

"She's a friend."

"Oh Haha she has friends, I wouldn't have guessed!"Kikyo said in a snobby voice

"Kikyo I don't want to put up with your bull shit, Me and Kagome are going to be late for class" Inuyasha said and then grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along with him

"Stay away from MY Inuyasha!" Kikyou hissed at Kagome before they walked away

Kagome walked with Inuyasha to Math and once they got there Inuyasha Intrudes Kagome to Sesshomaru and Rin, They chatted for awile until the teacher came in and told everyone to find somewhere to sit. Kagome and Rin sat together in the front and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat together in the back.

"Heyy, Do you have the hot's for Inuyasha?"Rin asked

Kagome didn't really think about it... Inuyasha is nice, He's HOT! ,he's got a great personality... But I don't really know if I like him in that way maybe I will when I get to know him better.

"No, But what about you and Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked

Rin blushed "Okay don't tell anyone, but I do have a tiny crush on Sesshmaru! TINY!"Rin said while Kagome laughed

Inuyasha POV

"Hey Inuyasha, do you like that new girl?" Sesshomaru asked while copying some of the notes so the teacher 'thought' he was paying attention.

"Yeah of course I do she is really nice but she is kind of feisty" Inuyasha replied

"No I mean 'like like'" Sesshomaru said while looking at Rin and Kagome laugh over what one of them had said

"I don't know, maybe, I have to get to know her better talk to her what's some of the things she likes, stuff like that you know" Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome

"Yeah I guess, Maybe you, Kagome, Me, Rin, Miroku and Sango we could all hang at our house"Sesshomaru said

"Yeah we could all come over to the house today and watch movies and talk" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah" Sesshomaru said


	2. Koga

Once most of their classes in the morning were done they were getting ready for lunch and everyone went to their lockers to get their lunches.

Kagome went to her locker and put in the combination then opened her locker getting her stuff she started putting her L.A binder in her locker and then she closed it, and locked her locker.

"Hey Babe" Said an unfamiliar voice.

Kagome turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was wearing black pants with a white shirt with a red baggy sweater with red Nike shoes.

"Umm, Do I know you?" Kagome asked with a questioning look on her face

"You should, The name's Kouga, what's yours sweet cheeks?"Kouga asked leaning on the lockers beside Kagome.

"My name's not 'Sweet cheeks' Its Kagome, Thank you very much!"Kagome Replied

"Ohhh, Hot and Feisty I like that in a girl!"Kouga said

"Well, nice to know, but I got to go" Kagome said, about walk away

"Oh I don't think so!"Kouga said pinning Kagome to the lockers.

"Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO!"Kagome screamed

Inuyasha was walking down the hallway trying to find Kagome, when he noticed this girl being pinned up on the lockers by some guy. 'Wait is that Kagome!'Inuyasha thought

"HELP ME!"Kagome screamed to no one in particular because she didn't see Inuyasha

'Oh my god that is Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. He ran over there

"Let her go!"Inuyasha yelled

"Oh, Hello there mutt!" Kouga said

"Don't call me that! And if you know what's good for you, You'll let Kagome go!" Inuyasha yelled

"And what if I don't let her go"Kouga Dared

"I'm...Going...to ...Kick ...Your ...ASS!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes turning red

"Oh, Shit he's mad now!"Kouga said, dropping Kagome and running off

Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, to thank him but then she seen his eyes they were red! 'Wern't they an amber color before!'Kagome thought. Then they started turning back to their amber color as before. Kagome started freaking out.

"Your eyes...just now th-they were red...and now there an amber color" Kagome said

"I..I didn't tell you yet... why it happens but..."Inuyasha started to say

"But what? And why do you not take that hat off the teacher said to you to take it off and you didn't why?"Kagome asked

"It-It's nothing"

"Yeah it is! Take it off! Come on take it off!"Kagome said jumping around trying to take it off but Inuyasha kept moving out of the way so that she wouldn't take it off

"No, Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha!"Kagome said then pushed Inuyasha to the ground and then climbed on top of him sitting on his stomach with her hands on his chest.

"Kagome what are you doing! Quit it!"Inuyasha Shouted

Kagome didn't care what Inuyasha was yelling about she just wanted to know what was under that hat that he didn't want her to see! Kagome quickly took off the hat while Inuyasha kept shouting.

Under the hat were little triangular dog ears!

"Inuy-Inuyasha why are there dog ears on the top of your head...?"Kagome asked in a whisper, scared to ask and to know the answer to the question

"Kagome, I know this my seam weird but...I'm half demon half human..."Inuyasha replied trying not to look at Kagome.

"How did it happen..?"Kagome asked

"My mom was human and my dad he was a demon, and they fell in love, and had me. I didn't think it was a possibility for a human and a demon to fall in love because demon's always hated humans and humans hated demon's, But I guess I was wrong"

"Inuyasha what happened to your dad?

"I didn't get to meet him, but I know that he died just to save me and my mom."Inuyasha replied

"Oh.."Kagome said in a whisper, then put her head on Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome stayed like that for awhile, thinking over and over about some of what happened to Inuyasha, Kagome wondered if he got teased a lot when he was a kid. But the sound of Inuyasha's voice broke the silence.

"Come on Kagome, Lets go I bet the bell is going to go soon" Inuyasha said

Kagome got up and helped Inuyasha to his feet and they started to go to gym

"Thank you" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear before going into the girls change room to change for gym

Inuyasha just starred at the door she walked through after she left him just standing there starstrucked.

(2:45 Everyone gets out of school for the day)

"Hey, me and Sesshomaru thought that it might be a good idea if we go to our place an watch some movies and talk to one another and get to know each other better. Who's up for it" Inuyasha asked Kagome, Rin, Sango and Miroku raised their hand plus Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Okay its Settled, Our house is on 67 Ave in Country Club South and the house number is 4639." Sesshomaru said

"Kay well lets go then!" Everyone shouted

Everyone got in a car Kagome in her car with Sango, Inuyasha in his car with Miroku and Sesshomaru in his car with Rin. Then everyone left for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house.

Once everyone was there they went in the house and settled down.

"WOW, the inside of the house is WAY bigger the I would of thought" Kagome said in awe

"Yeah" Sango said

"Let's go out on the deck and talk to one another" Inuyasha said as they all went out and sat down

Sango's POV

I go over and sit next to Miroku. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy and so was Miroku.

"What?"I said/asked

The guys chuckled and the girls were giggling at me. I blushed "Nothing" Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru , and Rin said together

After that was over I started to talk to Miroku .

"Miroku you know if you stop touching girls asses maybe somebody would go out with you, like maybe someone you know that's in your classes..."I whispered into his ear then getting up and walking into the house

"Wait, Sango! What do you mean by that!" Miroku ran into the house after me

"What do you think I'm talking about! Stop touching girls asses and you could probably get a girlfriend if you want one oh soo bad" I said to see if he would catch on to what I'm getting at, and I hoped onto the counter to sit on it.

"But I only like one girl and even if she doesn't like me I won't stop loving her..."Miroku said a little spaced out

"Okay, listen what's the first letter of her name?" I asked

I saw Miroku blush so It HAS to be someone I know

"The first letter of her name is S" Miroku said walking over to me ever so slightly, he walked over to me until he was face to face with me with me looking down at him, and with him looking up at me

I thought about who's name started with the letter S I don't know many people or friends of mine that start's with the let- My eyes widen at what I just thought 'He likes me!'I thought 'How stupid am I!' I thought

I look at him with wide eyes , He just smirked at me ,I threw my arms around his neck and I hugged him tightly, and with his around my waist hugging me back. I pull back so I could see his face and smiled up at him, then I kiss him on the cheek resuring him that I like him back.

Kagome POV

Me and Inuyasha were talking about how his dad and mom meet and how he got the dog ears and when he got mad his eyes would go red and he was telling me what happened and stuff and I told him a bit of my family life.

"Hey, Has anyone seen Sango an Miroku lately? The last time I saw them was when they went into the house."I said looking at Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru


	3. Scream and The Dream

"I don't know; let's go see if there okay because I bet you that Miroku is getting a ass kicking from Sango" Inuyasha said standing up and the others did to and they went inside the house to find Sango and Miroku.

We went looking in the kitchen and up stairs but they weren't there, they didn't look down stairs in the living room so they went to look. We all ran down the stairs to the living room to find Sango and Miroku on the couch asleep. Miroku had his arms around her...

"Awww, that's so cute" The girls said together.

"I guess I was wrong about Miroku getting his ass kicked by Sango, Instead their lying on the couch together asleep..."Inuyasha said in a whisper, Looking at Miroku and Sango.

"Okay guys since there asleep, let's watch a movie" Rin said

"I know, Let's watch Scream!" Sesshomaru said

"Kay" The other 3 said

Sesshomaru got Scream from Its case and put it in the DVD player, and skipped to the movie. Then he went over and sat next to Rin, and Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the love seat.

"So far this is a great mov-"Kagome began but she let out a scream when something popped out of nowhere, she clung to Inuyasha for dear life not wanting to look at the TV screen.

"Kagome it's okay, if you get to scared just tell me, Kay?"Inuyasha said in a whisper and looking down at her and smiled, she smiled back up at Inuyasha.

"Okay" Kagome said in a sleepy like voice and looking at the TV screen again.

Not too long after that, Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha, head on his shoulder. Soon Inuyasha noticed that she had fallen asleep, by her breathing he could tell.

"Hey, guys I'm going to bring Kagome up to my room, because she fell asleep" Inuyasha told Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Okay" They said together looking at him then turning their heads back to the TV screen, then another thing popped out and Rin turned and put her head on Sesshomaru's chest and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer to him.

Inuyasha POV

I walk up to my room carrying Kagome with me; once I got to my door I opened the door and walked in with Kagome. I go over to my bed and place Kagome on it, at that moment I noticed something, Kagome is really beautiful, just laying there asleep...for some odd reason I got butterflies in my stomach just by looking at her. 'What is this feeling?' I thought closing my eyes and sitting next to the bed, with my head on the bed. When I felt a soft, smooth hand on mine, it was Kagome starring at me with sleepy eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a whisper

"Hmm?" I asked

"Will you lay down with me, Please?" Kagome said in a whisper and looked at me with sleepy eyes

I blushed and turned my head away to look at something else in the room so I didn't have to make eye contact with her, then I stood up and she moved over for me to lay down with her. I took a seat next to her and lay down and she put her head on his chest and he looked down at her and watched her fall back to sleep, he soon too fell in to a deep sleep.

(Inuyasha's Dream)

_I look around nothing around me but darkness, the sound of Kagome's voice flowing through my head._

"_Inuyasha..." The voice of Kagome spoke, the sound of Kagome's voice ringing in my ear over and over again and the sound was coming closer every time I heard it._

"_Kagome...Kagome, where are you!"I asked/shouted out into the darkness_

"_I'm right here Inuyasha... over here"_

_I look over my shoulder and see a figure like Kagome in a white strapless dress that went up to her thigh and at the bottom and the sides of the dress there was black out lining it, with arrows in a case on her back that hung on her body with a bow in her left hand._

"_Kagome... what's going on?" I asked, Kagome kept coming closer to me until she was only 3 meters away, then within a couple of seconds there she was holding a arrow my way. _

"_DIE INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted and then let go of the arrow and it started coming in my direction and within 3 quick seconds it hit me strait in the chest._

_There I was, laying on the ground a puddle of dark red blood surrounding me. I look at Kagome to see her walking over to me, then she knelt beside me and taking the arrow out. And putting in her carrying case thing then got back up and turned away from me._

"_Die Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a whisper then leaving me in the pool of blood that surrounded me._

"_Kagome..." I whispered to myself before_ _everything went black..._

(End of Dream)

I shot up out of my bed, sweat coming down my face from my dream _'Why would Kagome do that? She's too nice! She would never do that! Would she...?'_ I thought

Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter but the next will be longer! Review Please! ;)


	4. Untitled

I look beside me to see Kagome on the other side of the bed. I look at the clock on the side table that said 8:38 pm. 'Wow I slept a long time It's getting really late, the others probably left already, I gotta bring Kagome home.' I thought. I look beside me again at Kagome, I lean over to her to tap her shoulder, but before I did she said something but It was to quite for me to hear so I lean closer to her for _her to whisper..._

"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered in her sleep, with a slight smile on herface...That made me smile too...

I tap her on the shoulder and all she did was rolled on her other side, facing me and cuddled next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt the heat rise to my face as I look down at her.

"Kagome... wake up Kagome..." I whispered in her ear. 'She is not going to wake up! Well... if she isn't then I could kiss her... maybe...? NO INUYASHA! You can't think of Kagome that way! She's your friend, and that's how it's going to stay! But if I do it then she'll wake up that's a good thing right? You do want her to wake up.' I thought, and told myself.

I braced myself and leaned closer to her, but before I could kiss her, her eyes started to flutter open, big brown eyes looked over at me.

"Inuyasha...what time is it?" Kagome said, looking at him

"8:43" I said

"I have to get home... where is everyone?"

"They either went home or there still down stairs" I replied

"Oh... well I'm going to go now, Kay?" Kagome said getting off of the king sized bed and walking over to the door.

"Wait... Kagome" I said getting off of the bed and went over to where she was standing. When she was still looking at the door I wrapped my arms around her, and putting my head on her shoulder and turning my head so it was facing her neck, I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. She gasped in surprise and her face turned 100 times red.

"I-Inuy-Inuyasha...what are you doing?" Kagome whispered, still wondering why he did that. She put her hands on his hands and tried unwrapped them from around her waist but he tightens his grip on her and said...

"Kagome I'll give you a ride home, Okay?" Inuyasha said

"Ok-Okay" Kagome Agrees

Inuyasha lets Kagome go and they go down to find Sango and Miroku left and Rin and Sesshomaru were on the couch looking at us.

"Well you two were up there for a long time!"Sesshomaru said looking at them, giving Inuyasha a smirk and winked at him.

"Wh-What nothing happ-happened!" Inuyasha shouted looking at his half-brother and Rin

"Haha ,we know!" Rin and Sesshomaru said together

Inuyasha and Kagome left out the door and went over Inuyasha's red Corvette. Inuyasha went over to Kagome's side of the car an opened the door for her to get in, once Kagome got in the car with her backpack Inuyasha shut the door and went over to the other side and got in the driver's seat. They drove 10 minutes until they got to Kagome's house with Kagome telling Inuyasha were to go, Inuyasha then parked in Kagome's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha" (Okay I know for some of you that is wondering why did Kagome not take her car from his house... just pretend that the car is at Kagome's house... :P)

"No problem"

Kagome walked into her house and ran up to her room and took out her phone and started to text Sango

Kagome: Sango, where are you?

A few seconds later Sango answered back

Sango: I'm at Miroku's house,why?

Kagome: Sango why did you leave me with Inuyasha by myself!

Sango: I don't know I thought you would be okay with just you and Inuyasha...Did something bad happen?

Kagome: Well...not really it's not that bad but... Inuyasha kissed me on the cheek :P

Sango: OMG are you kidding me! :D I knew he was totally into you! =3

Kagome: Well if you thought that why didn't you tell me?

Sango: Kagome you'll never learn will you?

Kagome: HEY, What do you mean by that! I learn stuff I knew you and Miroku would end up together and I was right wasn't I?

Sango: Yeahh I guess...well I got to go now I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kayy?

Kagome: Okay fine ttyl! =3

Kagome put her phone on her bedside table and went over to her dresser to get her PJ's. She opened the 3rd drawer and took out pink PJ shorts and a white tank top. She pushed the drawer in again and got dressed in the pink PJ shorts and white tank top. Once she was dressed she got her phone and went down stairs to get something to eat, she went over to the tiny pantry and got a granola bar then she went over to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. She put on The Secret Life of The American Teenager and watched it for no longer then 5 minutes and got a text, she looked at the name that said...

Name: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Heyy Kagome ,Whats up?

Kagome: Nothing much ,just watching The Secret Life of The American Teenager, You?:D

Inuyasha: Nothing much, reading on Fanfiction.

Kagome: What anime is it and who! =3

Inuyasha: Can't tell u!

Kagome: What! Why not!

Inuyasha: Cuz it's a secret

Kagome: Awww come on!

Inuyasha: Hey it's late we better get to sleep for tomorrow.

Kagome: Fine...,BUT.. I will find out! Lol ^_^

Inuyasha: XD Nite Kagome

Kagome: Nite Inuyasha, See you tomorrow!

Kagome turned off the T.V and threw her garbage in the garbage can, and went up to her room and turned out the lights and layed down in her bed for a good night sleep.

(Next Morning 7:05Am)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Went Kagome's alarm clock.

Kagome reached out and pressed the 'off' button, and groaned getting off the bed and walking over to her dresser lazily and got a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tube top, she put them on and get her phone and backpack. She ran down stairs to eat breakfast.

Inuyasha POV

I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser to get some black demon jeans, a white t-shirt, and my leather jacket. Once I'm dressed I grab my phone and backpack and run down stairs when my cell phone started playing "Sexy Bitch", I take it out and look at the caller ID that said 'Kagome', I press the talk button and hear Kagome's voice on the other end.

"Hey Inuyasha, Uhh do you think you could pick me up and drive me to school with you?" Kagome Asked

"Sure , No problem, I'll be there soon Okay." I Replied

"M'kay Thanks! See you in a bit!"

I press the end button and put it in my bag and get my keys and leave to go get Kagome.

(10 Min Later - Kagome's House)

I drive up to Kagome's drive way and honk my horn. I wait a couple of minutes and she comes out of her house and comes up to the car and tosses her backpack in the back of the car and jump into the passenger seat.

Authors Note: I made it longer! I know it took some time to come up with this chapter! I'm sorry I had Exams and Tests at school and I've been busy! Well hope you liked this chappy! Review Plz! :D


	5. Suprising Moment

Chapter 5 - Read and Review for next chapter! ;D

(At School – Kagome' POV)

Once me and Inuyasha got to school and parked I saw Sesshomaru and Rin pull up beside us and Rin jumped out of the car and ran over to me jumping all around while Sesshomaru just calmly got out of his car, and walked over to Inuyasha and started talking to him, while we waited for Sango and Miroku. At that moment Miroku and Sango pulled up in Miroku's car."

"Hey guys" Sango and Miroku said to the group of 4

"Hey!" Me and Rin said running over to Sango and start chatting about what happened with Me and Inuyasha last night

"Oh my god! I can't believe he did that!"Rin exclaimed

"I know!" I said

The warning bell rung and everyone started going to their classes.

"Okay come on Inuyasha lets go to class, see ya later guys!" I said grabbing Inuyasha's arm and running to their class

(Math Class Inuyasha's POV)

I sit with Kagome again and we talk till the teacher comes into the class and talks about fractions and decimals, but thought the whole time I was passing notes to Kagome.

Notes...

Kagome are you going to be in the talent show? (Inuyasha)

I didn't know that there was one but maybe I might go in with Sango and Rin; the thing is I don't know what to do we'll have to think about it (Kagome)

Sweet you should, you might get first place! ;D (Inuyasha)

Yeah, Thanks for tellin me about it! :) (Kagome)

No problem! :) (Inuyasha)

After their chat with notes the bell rung for their next class.

(A couple of classes later – Cafeteria Normal POV)

Kagome and Inuyasha walk through the Cafeteria doors and sat at their normal table were Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin sat.

"Guys we should totally join up for the talent show!" Kagome exclaimed to Sango and Rin

"Yeah that would be awesome we could do a dance!" Rin replied

"Yup we should! Who told you about it?" Sango said

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pointed out

Miroku and Sesshomaru were stareing at him like he was nuts, he knew that Kikyo, Kagura and Yura don't like people going up agent them. Sesshomaru walks over to Inuyasha and drags him in the hallway.

"What were you thinking!" Sesshomaru shouted

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why the hell did you give Kagome the idea of going into the talent show you know Kikyo and them will beat the shit out of them if they win! You know Kagome well and you know that she will go up agents them!"

"Thats the whole point I want to get her to beat Kikyo! Have you seen ANYONE beat Kikyo and her slut's... NO so Kagome, Rin, and Sango should give it a try and see if they could beat them! Kagome is a strong girl she won't give up on anything!"

"Inuyasha if anything happens to anyone of them...especially Rin, I'll kick your fucking ass!" Sesshomaru shouted

"Okay, Okay! I wouldn't get Kagome to do it if she was going to get hurt!" Inuyasha stated and walked back into the Cafeteria with Sesshomaru and went over to their table and sat by Kagome and Sesshomaru by Rin

"Hey your back! We know what we're doing now; we're going do the Single Ladies dance!" Kagome said to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru since Miroku already knew about it.

"Really? That will be awesome! I bet you guys will win it!" Inuyasha Said

"Really? You think we're going to win!" Kagome, Sango and Rin said together

"Yeah we know you guys will win!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru said

The girls just smiled at each other and then at the boys. Then the bell rang an every one left the Cafeteria and went to their next class.

Art - Rin's POV

I go to my locker an get my HB Pencils and my Sketch Book then shut my locker, once I shut my locker I see Sesshomaru leaning on the lockers next to mine and see him smirking at me, I just smile at him and start making my way to the Art room with Sesshomaru on tail. When I get there I go over to one of the seats in the back with Sesshomaru sitting right beside me. The teacher starts talking about primary colors and secondary colors and different stuff.

"Hey do you think you'll be able to do the talent show?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper

"Yeah of course I'll be able to why?"

"I..I just don't want you getting hurt" Sesshomaru said looking away from me. My eyes widen just looking at the back of his head since his head was turned away from me. I grabbed hold of his hand and he turns to look at me but before he could say anything else I placed my lips on his and closed my eyes as fireworks were going off in my mind as was Sesshomaru I opend my eyes a tiny bit to see if his eyes were closed and when I seen they were I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the moment while it lasted, I soon felt Sesshomaru's tongue glide on my bottom lip begging for entrance, I smiled at that an then allowed him entrance as our tongues searched each other's mouth. Soon enough I broke the kiss and just looked into his eyes seeing everything Love, Hate, Lust, Happiness and a lot of other emotions, he just stared at me shocked at what just happened between them and in the middle of Art class too. Soon the bell rang and school was out for the day. I started to get scared of what he would think of me so I got up really quickly and ran out the door, tears running down my pale cheeks. I look behind me and see Sesshomaru on my trail so I sped up and started to run faster so that he would not catch me, but then I started tripping over my feet and then I lost my balance and tripped. I closed my eyes ready to hit the cold hard floor but the thing is it didn't come instead I open my eyes and see Sesshomaru holding onto me with his back on the cold floor and me laying on top of him. He sat up and held me tightly to his chest and put his head in the crake of my neck and I feel his breath on my neck that made me gasp and sent chills down my spine.

"What were you thinking?" Sesshomaru mumbled into my neck

"I-I was scared..." I replied tears still running down my pale face

"Of what?" Sesshomaru said moveing his head so that he could look at her face

"I-I was scared...th-that you would get mad I didn't know what I was doing back there I should of nev-" Before I could say anymore all I felt was Sesshomaru's lips on mine the heat of his lips on mine, I closed my eyes once again and wrapped my arms around his neck wanting to stay like that forever.

Kagome POV

Me and Inuyasha meet Sango an Miroku and walk to the main entrance of the school, to find two people on the floor kissing; a guy with long silver and a girl with black neck length hair... I look at them for awhile saying to myself that they look familiar... Then in an instant I knew it was Rin and Sesshomaru!

"Oh my GOD!"Kagome yelled pointing at the scene before them

As soon as I said that, they broke the kiss and looked over at us and Rin blushed really red, and Sesshomaru had a little blush but it was unnoticeable. Then Rin and Sesshomaru got off the floor and I seen Sesshomaru whisper into Rin's ear and then made their way over to our group of 4

"Hey guys..."Rin said looking down because she was embarrassed, Me and Sango grabbed Rins arms.

"We'll be right back got to go to the ladies room!"Me and Sango said as we ran to the bathroom with Rin stumbling all over because she was being dragged

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Me and Sango screamed

"What...Okay fine I like him okay! I LIKE SESSHOMARU!"Rin yelled so loud that Sesshomaru and the others probably heard it

"Wow I didn't think you had it in you!" I said walking out of the bathroom and walked over to the boys, same with Rin and Sango

"Kay guys we need to go my place to practice for the talent show so... let's go!" I said in a cheerful voice and ran to the entrance of the school and out the doors, with the rest of them calmly walked out of the school and left for My house!

Authors Note: Okay guys I did this in one day I got it all in! Yeahhh! Hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please Review!


	6. UPDATE FROM AUTHOR! PLZ READ!

Okay! I know I haven't updated and the reason is that I have a lot of virus's on my computer and I can't go on it when it has alot but as soon as it is fixed I WILL get the next chapter of High School up! And hopefully I get it fixed by Wednesday! :D! 3 Thanks for Reviewing my story and I hope you like it! Bye! 3


	7. Talent Show!

(2 and half weeks later 3:45 pm)After school at Kagome's house getting ready for the Talent Show Normal POV

Kagome, Sango and Rin run up to Kagome's room and get there outfits for the Talent Show. Kagome was wearing black shorts that went up above her thigh's with a black tube top that went half way up her tummy and High Top shoes. Sango was wearing almost the same thing as Kagome, black shorts above her thigh's, Tube top that goes up to the bottom of her boobs with a piece of fabric that starts from the top of the right side of the shirt and makes its way over her left shoulder and back down to her back to the right side of the shirt, and the same High Top shoes. Rin was wearing shorts above her thigh's, a tube top that stopped a little ways up her tummy with 2 strings that tied around her neck and High Top shoes. They all wore eyeliner, mascara and pink sparkly lip gloss. Soon it was going to be time to go back to the school and start the Talent Show, They had to be there for 5:15

(5:00 Pm)

"Okay Guys let's get going so we don't be late" Kagome said Grabbing her car keys and while the other girls walked out the door and Kagome locked her door and they left for the School.

A couple of minutes later they parked in the students parking lot and rushed into the school and got inside before they froze to death. They went to the sound people and told them what song to put on when they came on to stage, after the guy knew what song to put on, Kagome, Sango and Rin called up Inuyasha and the guys.

Inuyasha POV

Me , Miroku and Sesshomaru get into my car and start to drive to the school to watch the Talent Show, when I heard my cell phone start playing "Sexy Bitch" I look at the Caller ID that said 'Kagome Higurashi' I press "Talk" and I hear Kagome's voice on the other end of phone...

"Hey, where are you?" Kagome asked

"We're on our way to the School" I answered

"Oh Okay we'll meet you in the front, See ya then!"Kagome Replied

"Okay see you then"

I press the "End" button and put my cell in my pocket. We rode a little ways and then came to the school we drove up in the students parking, it took awhile to find a spot to park because it was packed! Then we found a parking spot and surprisingly it was rite by Kagome' car. I got out of the car with Sesshomaru and Miroku and we walked up to the school and walked in to find Kagome, Sango, and Rin standing talking to a couple of students that were playing in the talent show, their backs were facing us so we decided that we would play a little something on them. We walked up to the girls and put our hand over their eyes and we said "Guess who".

They turned around and hugged us, Sango clinging to Miroku and Rin jumped at Sesshomaru and who had caught her, and Kagome who kissed me on the cheek that made me blush really light pink she let go of me and slowly started walking to the gym.

'Oh, 2 can play at that game!' I thought, walking faster behind Kagome and wrapping my arms around her, like the night when she fell asleep at my house. I heard her gasp.

"You look beautiful tonight" I whispered in her ear and then blowed my breath on her neck.

Kagome's POV

'What's he doing! Why is he doing this to me?' My mind screaming at me

"You look beautiful tonight" I heard him whisper, and then he started breathing down my neck, sending a chill down my spine making me arch my back in the process.

Then we hear the Intercom say all the students here to do the Talent Show to go to the Gym and get ready to perform their act.

When we heard that, Kikyo and her sluts, Kagura and Yura come down the hallway wearing the most slutest outfits ever they were wearing jean miniskirts that were showing off their panties and a tube top with no straps and it was only a piece of fabric about to come flying off, their breast were going to be showing before the night was over if their tops do come flying off, and they had like a pound of makeup on their face. Kikyo comes strutting over to Inuyasha , and try's to turn him on but I don't think it was working.

"Hey Inuyasha babe, you here to watch our show?" Kikyo said rubbing her body all over him, it was making me sick to my stomach, I felt like throwing my guts up.

"Guys I'm gonna go now I'm not feeling the best right now..." I said slowly, but after that said I ran to the bathroom tears running down my face.

"We'll be right back Kagome needs our help!" I heard Sango and Rin yell to Sesshomaru and Miroku

I ran into the washroom my make up running down my face from my tears that came down, I don't know why but after seeing that... what Kikyo did... at that moment that she did that I felt so damn sick. Now that I'm nowhere near her or Inuyasha I... feel better...

"Kagome! Are you okay!" Rin and Sango yelled running into the bathroom, looking at me my makeup running down my face...

"I..I'm okay... I just needed to get away from their..."I replied getting some paper towel and dabbing my face with it to leave no tears and started taking off my makeup.

"Here put some more on, 'Kay" Sango said handing me her small makeup kit that had Mascara, Eye liner, and pretty blue eye shadow.

"Thanks Sango" I said to her, smiling.

Inuyasha POV

I see Kagome run away after her small statement. 'Damn that Kikyo!' I thought

"Kikyo grow up will you! Fuck off and stay out of my life!"Yelled at Kikyo and pushed her off of me, and started to walk to the girls bathroom.

"Babe, why are you so mad at me?" Kikyo asked running up behind me and pulled at my arm.

"Do you really want to know! The reason is your a fucking slut Kikyo and your such a bitch to everyone I have no clue WHY I went out with you and ever since I dumped your damn ass you've been fallowing me around like a stalker!" I turned around and grabbed her hand and shoved it off. I turned and started for the Girl's Bathroom leaveing Kikyo and her sluts to just stare at Me, Sesshomaru and Miroku walk off to get Kagome, Rin and Sango.

I bang on the door wanting to talk to Kagome.

"Hey! Kagome come out here! I need to talk to you! If you don't come out I'm going to come in there and talk to you!" I yell

"What do you want? I'm busy right now!" I heard her shout.

"Kagome come on! I'm sorry, Okay! Kikyo and I went out last year and when I dumped her damn ass she started to stalk me!" I said

"Did you hear what I said to her? This is what I said to her. 'The reason is your a fucking slut Kikyo and your such a bitch to everyone I have no clue WHY I went out with you and ever since I dumped your damn ass you've been fallowing me around like a stalker!'"

"Why did you say that to her?" Kagome asked

"Cause... If you really want to know why I said that to her..."I said opening the bathroom door and seen Kagome sitting on the counter top trying to hold back her tears that were just waiting to fall.

I walk over to her and raised one of my hands to her face and the other hand on her leg, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes "The reason I said that is because...I... I love you,Kagome..."I said to her looking her strait in the face.

Kagome's POV

I was shocked to hear what he told me... I didn't think this would happen, especially to one of the most popular and hottest boy in the school, I think back to when Kikyo was fooling with Inuyasha...then it hit me... I loved him...Then tears just started flowing down my cheeks like water fall. I seen him raise his hand up my face and started wiping away my tears.

"I... I-I love you, too" I finally spoke and jumped at him hugging him to death...wishing this moment would never end...I pulled away and took one of my hands and put it to his cheek, then I kissed him full on the lips, It felt like time had stopped and wouldn't start again...I felt him kiss back after his shock went away, he started biting my bottom lip, I moaned on his mouth, I felt him smirk a bit then he started wanting more, he licked my lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth letting him take control, our tongues fought for domination. Couple minutes later we needed to stop if only we didn't need air to live we would have stayed like that longer.

"Okay, you guys better get going the Talent show should be starting soon" I heard Inuyasha say, I hugged him once more and then he put me down.

"Okay, come on let's go! Were gonna win this!"Kagome shouted running out of the bathroom and down the hall to the Gym.

"Hey Kagome! Wait for us!"I heard Sango and Rin yell, them running after me.

Normal POV

"Come on guys let's go!" Miroku yelled running after Sango and the others

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran after Miroku and the girls. Once they got down the hall and into the gym, a girl went up to the stage and played 'Brothers by Vic Mignogna' on piano! (I love that song my friend can play it on the piano its really awesome! And for some of you that don't know who it is... its Edward Elric's voice actor! If you haven't watched Fullmetal Alchemist...you have too! :P Lolz) After the song was done the girl came down the stairs and was going to sit back in her seat be before she did Kagome went up and talked to her.

"Hey that was amazing!"Kagome comented

"Oh, Thanks!" The girl smiled at Kagome

"What's your name?" Kagome asked

"My name is Keira! What's your name?" Keira asked

"My name is Kagome, It was nice meeting you! I bet you will win!"Kagome said

"Yeah, Thanks again, it was nice meeting you too!"

Kagome walked back to her spot and waited for their turn.

(30 Minutes later)

Kikyo, Kagura and Yura were up next and they were dancing to 'Beep by The Pussy Cat Dolls' They were dancing with Naraku, Bankotsu , and Koga. Kikyo was getting all up on Naraku , Kagura was with Koga , an Yura was with Bankotsu. They were turning them on by the look of it, they did a couple of different moves and soon enough Kikyo...lost her shirt... it fell off. Kikyo ran away with Kagura and Yura on her trail.

"Oh my god!"Kagome, Sango and Rin yelled

Rin ran behind her boyfriend, jumped on his back and put her hands over his eyes so he wouldn't see anything and then she hid her face in the crook of his neck, Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome ran over to her boyfriend, covered his eyes and hers before kissed him. Sango ran over to Miroku and jumped at him making him hit the floor with her breast in his face, Miroku was happy about the fact she didn't hit him, well it wasn't his fault her boobs were in his face.

Once that was over, It was Kagome, Rin, and Sango's turn to go up and do there dance to the 'Single Ladies by Beyonce'

_All the single ladies (7x)_

Sango was on one side of Kagome and Rin was on the other, they had their hands up in the air facing the wall no one could see their faces at the moment, until Rin turn around and started moving her hips and arms to the song. Then Sango turned around and did the same thing, after Kagome joined in and they were all doin the same thing.__

Now put your hands up

They kicked one of their legs up and threw their hands up in the air_  
Up in the club, we just broke up_

They put their hands on their hips and started shaking their hips to the music_  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

After that they started doing the rest of the song like Beyonce in her Music Video

They separated and dipped there head down and threw it back up  
_Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention_

_cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2  


_(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x

Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)

_Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh 2x_

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x 

When it came to an end, they pointed at their ring finger and then the crowd screamed!

All the groups of people that did the Talent Show went up and waited for the judges to pick who were 1st, 2nd and 3rd in the Show. Once they picked who they thought would have won they started to announce.

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight! In 3rd place...Kikyo,Kagura and Yura!" The announcer yelled, Kikyo and them came up and got there 3rd place prize which was 3 tickets to a movie of their choice.

"2nd place goes to... Keira!" The announcer shouted, Keira came up and got her prize which was 2 passes to Disneyland for 3 days!

"1st place winner is... KAGOME,SANGO, AND RIN!"The announcer screamed, Kagome, Sango, and Rin were jumping up and down screaming something like 'YEAHHH!' or 'WOOHOO!'.They came running up and got 6 passes to go to Hawaii for a week!

Authors Note: Hope you like this Chapter! My computer is still not fixed but I did this Chapter for you guys! Hope I get a lot of Reviews! Review, Review, Review! ;D


	8. Telling the Parents!

REEEEEEEEEEEEEADDDDDD ANNNNNNNNNNNNND REEEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEW! :D ^_^ LMAO!

Normal POV

Kagome,Rin and Sango jumped off the stage and ran over to the guys and hugged them and kept saying they were goin'to Hawaii for a week and they're going with them.  
But the thing was that there Parents had to agree to they left the school and went over to Kagome's house to ask her mom.

Kagome's house

Kagome,Sango,Rin,Inuyasha,Miroku and Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome's house and went the Kitchen was ,standing makeing supper for Kagome's Grandpa,Kagome,Souta and Mrs Higurashi.

"Hey Mom, Im home" Kagome said simpley, Makeing Kagome's mom to look over to her daughter and her group of friends.

"Hello Kagome,This must be the friends you have been talking about from school" She said, whiping her hands on the cloth that was hanging on the stove,and walking over to them.

"Yeah, this is Sango which you already know, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru!" Kagome said pointing out them as she named each one of her friends.

"Well its nice to meet Kagomes friends" Mrs Higurashi said Smileing at them.

"Uhh..Mom do you think its okay if we go out to Hawaii for a week...?" Kagome asked

"I dont have the money Kagom-"

"I already got the tickets mom" Kagome said showing her mom the 6 tickets

"How did you get those?"

"Well Me,Sango and Rin signed up for the Talent Show at school and well we won... So I was wondering if it would be alright if the 6 of us go..?" Kagome asked

"I..I'll think about it Kagome I dont know the boys that well and sending you 3 girls to Hawaii with 3 growen' boys...I dont know let me think over it, and they have to ask their parents in the mean time they can stay for supper,so I get to know them better"Mrs Higurashi said to them and they agreed it was a good idea.

The group of 6 went up Kagomes room and talked in the mean time,Miroku was makein' out with Sango in the corner of the room,Rin was siting in Sesshomaru's lap and we're talking about the trip to Hawaii and how awesome it would be to go with all of there friends Sesshomaru not very fond of Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kagome we're sitting on Kagomes bed there backs agenst the wall and they were talking about their Relationship and what they should do when they get to Hawaii.

(Half a hour later)

"KAGOME!Come on suppers ready!" Kagome's Mom yelled out to her,All of them went down stares to be greeted by Kagome's mom,Grandpa and her brother,Souta.

Everyone took their seats Rin on the left Sesshomaru on the right of her then beside Sesshomaru it was Miroku then Sango Then Inuyasha and Kagome by Kagome it was her mom at the end then Grandpa and started picking out what they wanted from the food Kagomes mom made,Once they got what they wanted they started chating to one another.

"So about you guys goin to Hawaii..." Kagomes mom said Looking from the left of the table to the right.

"Please "Sango said in a pleading voice.

"Yeahh Please Mom" Kagome said

"I was thinking about it... If I can trust the guys to make sure you girls dont get in trouble,and the guys behave themselfs and dont go doin' stuff that you girls know is wrong, Then I thought it would be okay with me. But the others are gonna have to ask their Parents and if they dont think its okay then Ill try to convence them to let you guys go" Mrs Higurashi Replyed Smileing

"Thank you Mom!" Kagome said hugging her Mom

"Yeah,Thank you !" The others shouted other then Sesshomaru being his stuborn self, Rin nugged him, signaling him to say thank you too. He said his 'Thank you' in a whisper.

"Your Welcome" She said smileing

"'Kay guys lets go and see Inuyasha and Sesshomarus parents" Rin said, As she ran out the door and jumped into the car The rest of them went to the cars and drove to Inuyasha and Sesshomru's house. Rin, Kagome and Sango in one car and Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha in the other.

(10 Min Later) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's House

They drove up to the drive way and got out of the cars and walked to te front door of the huge house,Inuyasha opened the door and walked in with the other 5 following behind him the house goin strait to the liveing room where he could smell his parents scent and immediately asked...

"Mom,Dad can we go to Hawaii for a week?" Inuyasha asked them as the others staired at them with a pleading look except Sesshomaru an Inuyasha Of course

"I dont know... Can we trust you with these beautiful girls with you?" Izayoi asked the boys, the beautiful part made Sango, Kagome and Rin blush.

"Yes, you can trust us, Kagome's mom said it would be Okay but us 3 guys have to make sure the girls dont get into any trouble,and they have to make sure we dont get into any trouble our selfs" Inuyasha said to his mother when his dad steped into the convocation.

"Will you boys come with me to the other room and you girls will stay here with my darling Izayoi" Inuno Taisho Said smileing at the girls and his wife, and walked into the other room with Inuyasha,Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Sesshomaru's POV

We walked into the other room with cream colored walls and hard wood was a black couch and a black love seat in one corner of the room there was a 48 inch flat screen tv and a light brown desk under it with game systems on it.I walk over to the couch and slumped onto it and watch as Inuyasha Miroku and my dad to sit down. He wanted his dad to say yes for them to goin to Hawaii, he wanted to spend as much time with Rin as he could, He hated to be away from her, scared something might happen to her, If anything DID happen to his Rin...That person better pray he/she wont die...

"Okay... You boys, you know I trust you right...?But I dont know if I can trust you with those girls goin for a week in Hawaii by yourselfs and no adults with you" Inu Taisho said Lookin at the us.

"We'll be fine nothin's gonna happen we'll be with them 24/7 to make sure they dont get into any thing...Its not like we're gonna rape them.." I said showing no emotion at all, He leaned back on the couch and looked threw the door way where Rin was he looked a bit over and seen her on one of the chairs chating with Kagome, Sango and Iyazoi.I got up and started walking away to where Rin was...

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" My dad questioned me as I was about to walk out of the room and into the other where Rin was

"I dont know why you dont trust us enough to go to Hawaii for a week!We'll be okay we wont get our selfs in trouble while we are I get the answer'Yes' Me and Rin are going to a Hotel"I told him really mad that he didnt trust us enough to leave for a week.I walk out of the room with out anything else said,Rin glanced at me while I was leaveing to go up stairs, I walk up stairs around a few corners untill I met my room door. I open it and walk in,closeing the door behind me and walking over to my dresser finding a pair of black baggy pants and a white wife beater for one outfit and some other clothing and placed it on my bed, walking over to my closet and grabing a well sized suit case.I grabed my clothing, threwing it into the open suit case, soon a knock came from over near the door.I look up hearing it and walked over to open it.

Rin's POV

I look over to where Sesshomaru came out from, I just stair up at him looking up to his face too see a angery face on.. Soon he fled up the stairs to his room.

"Im gonna go talk to him.." I whispered to my friends and Inuyasha's mother, up the stairs,I walk up the flight of stairs rounding some corners, makeing my way to Sesshomaru's room. Once I get there I look at his door wondering whats wrong. I raise my hand up to the door and slightly knock on the door.A minute later Sesshomaru opens and says..

"WHY ARE YOU HERE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"He yelled his eyes closed so he didnt know who it was he was yelling at... I felt tears ready to come down my face... I didnt know what to do I wouldnt move I just stood there looking at him with teary he opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes widen stareing at me,I felt my legs begin to move on their own and I ran down the other hallway.

"Rin!Wait!" I heard Sesshomaru yell after me. I run some more,round a corner and I see a pair of glass doors,I run over to them open it and steped out onto them and hid behide a space on the unfortunately Sesshomaru found her hideing place on the balcony.

"Rin Please..Understand I thougt you were my dad trying to tell me I not going to Hawaii! But im not gonna listen to him im goin to Hawaii with you okay! I dont care what my dad says!" Sesshomaru said grabing hold of my waist and pulled me to him kissing me,I sliped my hands up around his neck playing with his long silver kiss was full of passion and as his tongue glided on my lips makeing me moan with pleasure,I started nibbleing on his bottom lip earning a groan from the back of his moved his hands from my waist to my ass and grabbing it which made me jump he lifted me from the ground and I wraped my legs around his waist still holding onto him not wanting to moved from being where we were and walked slowly to the side of the house and slid down the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the balcony after that we broke apart, breathing heavily I placed my head on his chest and we sat in the moon light for hours on end.

IMPORTANTTT!

SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU TILL NOW BUT MIROKU LIVES WITH INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU!

Authors Notte: Sorry for not updating! D: I know I suckk! I really wanted to get the chapter up but I didnt think I should continue the storry!But I KNEW I had tooo! Well anywayys you like this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Review! :D


	9. Follow Threw

Sesshomaru's POV

We walk down the long hall of the house and head for my room to grab my bag and other things to head to the hotel, But first we had to go to Rin's house so we could get her things.

Rins House

I drive into the drive way of the Mira residence, once I parked Rin got out of the car and as did I and we walk up to the small house Rin walking in front of me, she opened the door to see her mother and father standing there with what looked like her little sister.I look over at Rin seeing her face looked like she was scared to be near her parents, I looked at her eyes seeing fear.I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her,protecting her from any looked up at me with her big brown eyes staring into my amber orbs for a couple of seconds, Then she turned her head back to her parents.

"Where have you been Rin?" Her Father asked in a low tone

"I-I was out with some friends..." Rin replied in a quite voice looking at the floor not willing to look up at her parents.

"Rin you know you are not aloud out,And who is this young man you are with?" Her Mother said, bouncing the baby in her arms up and down so the baby would stop crying.

"Umm.. Hes my...my-"I cut Rin off and continued what she was goin to say

"I'm Rin's Boyfriend" I said in a cold tone, getting frustrated with her parents questions.

"You little slut! What are you doing with this man? How do you know him?" Her mother yelled which made the baby to cry even more.

"I-I..I know him from school hes in some of my classes..." Rin looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes were watering up, I didn't want to see Rin like this. I was going to end it right here and right now.I growled at her Parents,signaling them to leave Rin alone.

" we are here to get Rins things that's all we are here if you excuse us we will be up stairs."I growled and picked Rin up in arms, wrapped her legs around my waist, pushed past her parents and walked up the stairs to Rins the door to her room and walking inside I look and see a single bed with orange sheets and green pillows ,A dark brown dresser at the side of her bed with Pictures of her and her parents when she was a baby and a the other side of the room was a window with white/see threw curtains, then there was a small desk with a chair for her homework or what not.I walk over to Rins bed an place her on it, I sit next to her and look at her, She had her head in her hands.I could hear slight sobs,soon I notice that there were tears rolling down her arms.I pull her into my chest,letting her cry into my shirt I kiss her on top of her head trying to comfort her.

"Shhhh..."I whispered to her trying to calm her

"Sess-Sesshomaru..."Rin said quietly looking up from my chest, tears glossing and a couple sliding down her face.I lower my face and kiss her tears that were coming down her face away, I pull way slightly and look at her beautiful face. She raised her head up to mine so that our noses were touching She also raised her eyes to look at me, and wraped her arms around my neck.'God I love her eyes..' I thought.

"Tha-Thank you.." She said smileing, giveing me a quick peck on the lips she pulled back and unwrapped her arms from my neck.

Rin's POV

I unwrap my arms from around his neck about to get up, But at that moment my arms were pined up above my head with a strong hand around both of them. I look up to see the eyes of Sesshomaru, He was on top of me with all of his weight hanging over me I look at the pose we were in. I lifted my head up again staring at him, He lowered his face to my neck planting kisses on my shoulder and the kisses started coming up to the edge of my jaw bone. I moaned and arched my back upward my breast colided with his chest,He let go of my hands letting my hands roam on his hands wondered under his shirt to feel his rock hard abs, going more with this I take his shirt off.I lay my hands on his chest, He went for my neck again but this time he nibbled and sucked on my skin.'Thats gonna leave a mark..' I he was done he pulled away and went for my ear.

"I love you Riiiin..." He purred, a shiver went threw me and makeing me gasp.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru.." I said with pleasure. He growled in my ear 'Ohhh God!What is he trying to do to me!'I moaned.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Hmm?"

"We have to get my stuff and get going...I dont want my parents walking in on us if we go any farther then this.."I replied

"Okay.."He purred, getting up off of me, and grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. I get up and walk over to my dresser and grab a orange tank top and black skinny jeans and some other things I would need an place it on my bed where Sesshomaru was sitting and grab a small suit case and pack the belongings in it.

"Im done..We should get going before my parents start yelling again.." Rin said quietly

"Okay,mate" He said,standing and started for the door. 'Mate? I'll have to look it up.. Maybe its something to do with Dog Demons?" I thought.

We walk down the stairs with my suit case in hold of Sesshomaru.I look around the house and see my mom and dad and Miku(aka her sister) In the Kitchen, Miku giggled at my dad who was sticking out his tounge in a playful way. I frowned.. Then turned and headed strait for the Sesshomaru was waiting.

"Lets go..." I whispered, He nodded and waited for me to go out the door and then after they left he shut the door be hide them.

Kagome POV

"Inuuuyasshaaa" I wined looking at him with pleading eyes

"Kagome, No I will not play twister with you..Thats like the hundredth time already!" Inuyasha said looking down at me with his big amber eyes.I could tell he was going to cave soon

"Come on Inuyasha play Twister!Miroku and Sango want too! You NEED to play! Pleassseeee?"I wined, He sighed 'Hes gonna give in!' My mind yelled at me

"Okaay Kagome I guess a couple games wont hurt" Inuyasha Sighed, I giggled and jumped at him,Giving him a big hug. I grab the Twister mat and set every thing up for the mat was set down and the board thing with the spinner was down.

"Miroku you first" Inuyasha said Looking over at Miroku.

Miroku went over to the mat and stoud on it and waited for the color, I spin the spinner and it landed on right foot red, Miroku moved and put his right foot red,It was my turn and I got Left foot yellow, after awhile of playing we ended it very weirdly Inuyasha was hanging over me and me with my hands behind my head and my legs in between his so I was doing the bridge and his hands were where my head was. I look into his amber eyes then move my head to look at Sango and Mirkou,and see that Miroku was on the ground with Sango sitting on him looking proud, that she wasn't on the ground and that he was.I laughed at him,He didnt mind much that she was on top of leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek,When she leaned back he captured her lips with his own. I turn back to Inuyasha and pushed him up off me slowly,So his back would be on the ground and I'd be sitting on his stomach,I bit at my bottom lip,and leaned down and planted a kiss on his soft lips.I pull back and got off of him and helped him up from the ground,we look over beside us and see Sango and Miroku still at it. I giggled and Inuyasha chuckled at them,That noise made them pull away and look up at 's face went as red as a tomato,she looked me and Inuyasha and then back a Miroku and slapped him in the got up off him and walked a couple of steps and sat down in her spot and turned her back toward them.

"What did I do" Miroku mouthed to Inuyasha,Inuyasha just mumbled a reply

"I'm gonna go call my mom and ask if I can stay here" I said "Come with me Sango you need to call your dad" I also said

"M'Kay Im coming" Sango Said getting off the floor and walked to Kagome to a different room.

Sesshomaru's POV

We get to the Super 8 Hotel,park in a vacant parking spot,grab our suit cases,then go to the main entrance of the building.  
I walk to the front desk with Rin not to far behind me.

"Hello,How may I help you?" The lady at the desk said politely

"Could I get a one room suite" I said pulling out some money to pay for the lady punched in somethings on the Keyboard and looked threw the hotel suites that were available.

"That would be 300 dollars,Sir" She said, I pulled out 300 dollars for her."Thank you and Your room is...361,and here are 2 pass keys for your suite" She said smiling. I grab every thing and head for our hotel suite,Rin still following without a word said.

'357...358..359..360...361' I thought as I passed those rooms and stop at our suite, unlock it with one of the room keys,When there was a little ding and a green light,the door could be opened.I dragged the suit cases into the room, threw them on the bed and turned around to see Rin slowly dragging her feet to the bed. She slumped onto it and fell back on her back, laying down. I lay down next to her and she started cuddling into me, I purr into her ear and wrap my arms around her to keep her warm and so she could her my purring alot better. I knew she liked it when I purred it calmed her down at times like this.I look over at the clock it was only 7:30 Pm...It was time to have fun.

"Hey RRRiiiinnn"I purred

"Huh?What is it Fluffymaru?"She said with her eyes closed and leaned into me more

"You wanna go swimming?"I replied, I look down at her,then her eyes shot open in excitement and she smiled

"Yes!Come on Sesshy! Lets gooo!"Rin shouted, she got out of Sesshomaru's grasp and sat on his tummy

"Cooome oooon!" Rin wined to me. When I nodded she giggled and jumped up and got to her suit case and pulled out a pink pok-dot bikini.I went over to mine and got out a pair of swim trunks that we're white and ran over to the bathroom and got changed in there while I changed were I was and waited for her to come out of the the door opened with a blushing Rin looking down at her feet, hair was up in a pony tail with a clip in the back,Her bikini showed all the curves that were hidden under her other clothes, and her breasts we're quite big, for her tiny body.I walk over to her and raise her chin up so I could she her beautiful face, I lean in and my lips go for her ear, I nibbled on her ear making her gasp.

"Dont be embarrassed, Myy seeexxxy,Rrriiiin"I purred wrapping my arms around her pulling her close to me,I ran my warm hands down her cold bare back,making a chill go down her spine.

"Sessh-Sesshomarruuuu...You horny Demon!" Rin giggled,then pulled my hand to over to the bed and grabbed towels ,then dragged me down stairs to the pool. We got there and as soon as we got in Rin gave me her towel, and did a canon ball into the water,Making a big splash, water going all over the floor. I placed our towels on the table beside me and jump in after her, Mine blowing hers out of the water.I swim under her without her knowing and grab hold of her foot and drag her under the water with came under and seen me and she came after me while I tryed to get away but she cought me and turned me toward her so I could see her.  
Then I didnt expect It coming put she grabed hold of my neck with her arms ,pulled me in toward her and placed her lips on flooted to the top and drawed back to get arms still around my neck, she pulled me closer to her if that was posiable and placed her lips to my ear.

"Do you think your dad's gonna let us go to Hawaii...?"She whispered.

"Dont worry about it Rin..My dad will come threw and let us go Hes not that 's actually a really nice and funny he just doesnt show it..." I replyed,She nodded and swam around some more for a bit longger, a half an hour later we left for our room up walk into te room and get dry and change into our night clothing.  
Rin was wearing neon green shorts and a black top,I was wearing a pair of black and red crawled into bed and layed down with her arms over her head, she grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV and put on Much More Music. Table Dancer by Keshia Chante was on ,Rin started to sing to it.

"Cuz Ill be table dancein'..."Rin singed along to the beat,I go and lay down with her she leans on me he back agenced my chest I wrap my arms around her waist,holding her enough she fell asleep,I kiss the top of her head and slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome walked back into the room with Sango following right behind.

"Im aloud to stay over, and so is Sango, But we better get to sleep soon its getting late and I need my sleep Im not a morning person..." Kagome said Tiredly walking over to me and sat in my lap,leaning her head back on my shoulder.

"Well I dont want to find out how you are in the morning so lets go to sleep now and talk in the morning.." I replyed

"Where do I sleep?"Sango asked

"With me of course silly!" Miroku smile only got bigger and bigger.

"Uhhh... I dont think soo!"Sango said looking at her boyfriend

"And why not?"Miroku wined to her

"Cuz I dont want to get prego by a perverted munk, Thank you verry much"

"I wont do anything Sangoo... I promise!" He said... Sango looked at her feet thinking

"Fine but If I find out Im prego, your not only getting a slap across the face...Ohh there will be ALOT more.."Sango remarked Walking up the stairs with Miroku right infront of her.

"Good Night,Kags ,Inuyasha,See you guys in the morning" Sango said behind her,soon she was out of sight

"Come on Kags,Lets go to bed" I said,grabbing hold of her hand and walking up the stairs with got to my room and I open the room's wall's were red and silver,more red then floor was made of black carpet, there was a King's size bed that had black blankents and pillows that were a gray color,There was a desk on the other side of the room with a Laptop,lamp and different papers on it. There was a dresser that was dark brown and had pictures of different stuff like family,Him and Kagome,Friends and there was a walk in walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"Hey Inuyasha..Do you have anything I could change into?"Kagome asked

"Umm Yeahh will this work?"I asked pulling out a long baggy white shirt

"Yuup,That'll work.. Where's the bathroom?"Kagome asked

"Its the second door on your left" she nodded, and then she left

I look threw my drawers and find a pair of black sweat pants,I take them out and place them on the bed I removed the shirt and my skinny jeans I had been wearing,Threw them in the hamper to be washed.I grab the sweat pants and put them on,As soon as I had finished Kagome came in wearing the shirt I had gave her and her other clothing in her arms.

"Were can I put these?"She asked

"Just place them here" I pointed to the night stand and she walked over to me and placed them where she was told to put crawled over the bed and lay down faceing me.I lay down beside her and look up at the cilling,Kagome scooted over so she would be laying right next to me and cuddled into me for warmth still being cold when under blanckets.

"Good Night...Inuyasha"Kagome Whispered letting sleep take over her.

"Night Kagome..."I whispered back and soon fell asleep as well.


	10. Important!

Heeey Guyys I Know I havent Uploaded for High School, I have tests and exams I have a Exam on Wendsday and Ill start the chapter then Untill Review! Needs Reviewws! xD I didnt get any for the Chapter *Follow Threw* I was Kinda Disapointed I thought I would get alot of reviews for that Chapter But Unforcanitly I didnt..D:... Anyyy Wayy...

Review for The Chappyy *Follow Threw*  
(Im Jussst Cool Like Daat! xD Lmmao Revieww for my awesomeness! ::D)  
Oh Yahh And Look at My Rin and Sesshomaru Storry! Prettty Epiic! C:


	11. Kagome's Past

Italic's mean: Dream's, thoughts and talking on the phone(or texting sometimes)

Rin's POV

I wake up with big arms, clinging onto my waist. I turn my head a bit to look at Sesshomaru seeing he was still asleep, I put my hands on his arms to unwrap them. I try moving his arms but it didn't do much good because his arms only got tighter around my waist. I sigh, shifting to look at him.

"Come on, wake up Sesshy" I said, he growled in reply '_Is he like this every morning?_' I thought to my self.

"Fluffy It's…11 O'clock and you need to get up…" No reply… "Babe come on waakeee up… If you don't wake up I'll have to jump on you!" I shouted quietly, He didn't reply, I fight to get out of his grip, his grip loosens a bit for me to move to turn around so he could see my face but he wouldn't let go fully. I turn so I'm facing him, I place my lips to his and kiss him deeply, his eyes shot open and stared at me I smirked at him in the kiss, he growled low in his chest, and he slowly released my waist bring his hands up, one on my cheek and the other behind my neck pulling my face closer to his. I pull away staring at him, I place my hands on his and take them away from my face and neck. I sit up on the bed and raise my hands above my head, stretching. I rub my eyes like a little kid would, I look over to see Sesshomaru staring at me..

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him quietly, I look down at my self noticing that my black tank top shifted during the night and the top was hanging down over my lime green bra showing the top on my breast and the top of the green bra. I squeal, pulling the tank top over my bra, I see Sesshomaru smirk from the corner of my eye. I turn around and get off the bed.

"We need to go visit your dad today Sesshomaru… We need to find out if we're going or not our plane leaves in a couple of days and If we don't find out soon then we wont be able to go to Hawaii.." I said, walking over to my suit case, and grab a dark pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and a baby blue T-shirt with the words 'You can love me…But I'm not perfect!'. I walk over to the bathroom and open the door ,I shut the door behind me and sigh. I remove the neon green shorts and black tank top, and replace them with the dark blue jeans and baby blue T-shirt. I brush my hair into a side pony tail. I still had my girly style from when I was little, I still did the thing with my hair where I have a little pony on the side and the rest of my hair would be hanging over my shoulders. I didn't change a lot from when I was little, Well other then my breasts, my curves, my ass, my height, and other different places. I always was 4 foot 11 when I was 14 I would always get teased because of it, but I grew a lot in the few years since I was 14. I look in the mirror, seeing my reflection I smile, I then blink then I look again and I see blood trickling down my forehead, my eyes widen and I place my shaking hand to my forehead and wipe the blood away and bring my hand down so I could look at the blood that would be there, I look back up at the mirror and there was no blood on my fore head anymore, my eye brows scrunched together in confusion and I look back at my hand with the blood that was suppose to be there, but surprisingly there was no blood to be found. I sigh 'It was just my imagination' I thought shaking my head. I exit the bathroom to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed wearing a pair of baggy black pants with a chain hanging off of them and a white wife beater. '_Sexxy!_' I thought, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Rin, Why are you so red? Do you feel okay?" He asked me getting up from the bed and walked over to me, He placed his hand on my forehead.

" I-I'm fine! Don't worry!" I replied quickly

"Okay…Well lets get our stuff and leave, One sec I'll call my Father to meet us at the mall." He said, grabbing his from his back pocket and pressing a few buttons and brought It up to his ear.

Sesshomaru's POV

I grab my phone from my back pocket and dial my dad's number in and bring the phone up to my ear. A couple of minutes later someone on the other line picked up.

"_Hello, Inutaisho speaking?" _I herd him say from the other line.

"Hello Father, Could you meet Rin and I at the mall?" I asked, while picking up my clothes from before and place them in the suit case.

"_I don't see why not, we could meet up and the girls can go shopping while You and I talk and carry the girls bags" _

"Okay Meet us there in a half an hour, Good-bye" I replied simply

"_See you then" _I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket, I grab the suit cases and walk to the door.

"Come Rin…" I say as I hold the door open.

"Coming!" She replied and walked out the door, I shut the door and follow her out…

Kagome's POV

I toss and turn in my sleep having a horrible dream.

~Kagome's Dream~

"_Mommy!" A 6 Year old Kagome came running up to her mom who was hanging clothes on the clothes hanger out side_

"_What is it dear?" Kagome's mom replied, looking at her frightened daughter _

"_Daddy's inside the house! He wont move! I kept telling him to wake u-" Little Kagome was interrupted ,_

_When her mother ran inside the house with Kagome following behind. She seen her mother on the floor with her Dad her shaking him, she started to slowly shake him slower and slower each time, soon she stopped altogether and placed her head on his chest, crying…_

"_Mommy..? Why isn't daddy moving?" Kagome asked her mother in a quiet tone _

"_I-I'm So Sorry…Sweetheart Daddy….is gone…" She mumbled into her husbands shirt _

"_What…? What do you mean 'Daddy's gone', he's right there!" The little girl shouted shaking her head from side to side, tears brimming her brown eyes, She watched as her mother stood up and walked over to her and went on her knees so the little girl could see her face…_

"_Daddy's ….Daddy's dead…" The 6 year olds eyes widened in horror, her tears now spilling down over her face like waterfalls, She jumped at her mom hugging her to death and crying into her shoulder. The last thing that was herd was a baby's cries…_

~End of Dream~

I shoot up out of the bed screaming and sweating and tears running down my face, Plus someone shaking me. I bring my hands up to my face and bring my knees up to my face crying into my hands.

"Kagome, Are you okay?" Inuyasha said, worried. I bring my head up from my hands and look at the figure hovering above me, I stare at him for a couple of seconds and then jump up at him wrapping my arms around his neck and knocking him over on his back and me on top of him hugging him to death, crying into his chest. For a couple of seconds he was surprised but after he wrapped his arms around my back embracing me, he put his head in the crook of my neck and breathed in my scent. I guessed I stayed there crying for 5 minutes or so, hugging him half to death.

"Hey...Kagome, What's wrong?" Inuyasha said in a quiet voice…

"I had a horrible dream…M-My Dad…He passed away when I was 6...He had a heart attack, I'm never going to see him again." I said slowly and quietly, weeping into his shoulder and shaking, His arms tightened around me, holding my shaking body.

"Shhh, Kagome everything will be okay…Your dad loved you and he I bet he wouldn't want you to be like this…I bet he would want you to be happy with the person you love and that you will stay with forever. Just like your mom and him, Even with him dead, he will always stay in your guy's hearts, no matter what…" He said quietly. My body slowly stopped shaking, and I lifted my head from his chest and look down at him, I peck him on the lips and hug him again.

"Thanks, Inuyasha…That means a lot to me." I whispered into he's ear.

"Your Welcome" He said quietly. "We should get dressed and see what Sango and the others are doing today, Kay?" Inuyasha said

"Okay" I pulled away nodding ,With out a warning, Miroku slams the door open.

"What happened! What's wrong I heard a scream!" He yelled with a tired looking Sango following behind and she poked her head in to see us ,Miroku then turned and looked at me sitting on top of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha pretty much pinned to the bed.

"Never mind, I know what happened" He smirked and winked at Inuyasha, I gasp and my face goes beet red. I hide my face into Inuyasha's chest, so no one can see my blush.

"Ill just leave you two love birds alone" He laughed and left the room pushing Sango back to their room. I groan and sit up again, I see a light pink tint on Inuyasha's cheeks and him glaring daggers to the door where Miroku was last , I giggle and smile down at him. I got up off him and went to get my clothes, he got up and walked over to his drawers and I left the room and went to the bathroom. I open the second door to my left and walk into the bathroom I pull on my pants and the top from last night. I see a comb on the counter top and see it was Inuyasha's. '_He wouldn't mind would he? Oh well_' I thought shrugging. I comb my black shoulder length hair out a couple of times until it was fully combed and not full of knots. I place the comb back on the counter and walk out of the bathroom with the baggy shirt Inuyasha let me use for the night, and walk back into Inuyasha's room. I walk in the room and see Inuyasha in a pair of black baggy jeans and him pulling on a white t-shirt over his well toned chest. I bite my lip '_HELLOOO!_' My thoughts yelled at me, I blushed at what I was thinking. I walk over to him.

_"Hey, where do you want me to put this?" I asked, Pointing to the white t-shirt in hand._

_"Oh, Here" he said taking it from my hand _

_"He shoots.." He said and basketball shoots it over to the hamper and it went in. " He scores!" He chuckled, smirking. I smile._

_"Kay, Lets find out what every ones doing today!" I said Excitedly, I grab his hand and we walk down stairs hand in hand and go into the Kitchen to have breakfast. We walk in and see Sango and Miroku._

_"You guys have 'fun'?" Miroku said, hinting at 'fun'. I look away from him blushing.._

_"Miroku shut up!" Sango yelled, smacking him up side the head._

_"Owww, Babe why'd you do that for?That hurt…" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head, groaning in pain. _

_"It better of hurt! And Don't call me 'Babe'!" Sango yelled at him_

_"But you loved it last night I called you it a lot and you liked it! You even said it yourself.." He said pulling Sango in front of him and whispered in her ear, But since Inuyasha had really good hearing being a dog demon, he herd it too._

_"Th-That doesn't matter you dummy! I did not! We're talkin' about Kagome and Inuyasha right now! Not about me and you…!" Sango muttered the last part… I giggled at the cuteness of Sango blushing beet red and Miroku teasing her about last night. _

"Kagome ,what's so funny!" Sango yelled

"You guys are sooooo cute!" Kagome said walking over to Sango and pinching her cheeks, Then went to Miroku and pinched his showing how cute he was to Sango. I laughed, then smiled Sango giggled at her struggling boyfriend trying to get from Kagome's grip.

"Hey let my boyfriend go." Sango said walking over to them and jumped on Miroku's back, kissing his cheek and her arms tight around his neck. I squeal and jump up and down.

"Awwwe you guys are sooo cute!" I said, with a smile. Miroku and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well me and you are making breakfast!" I said pointing over at Sango

"Oh Okay" She smiled and jumped off of Miroku's back and made her way over to the fridge.

"So who wants eggs and bacon?" I ask simply, all four of them nodded. Sango grabbed bacon and eggs from the fridge.

"Hey, Lets get the maid to make it for us" Inuyasha said from behind me and Sango. I turn around and look at them.

"No Its okay, Sango and I can make it!" I said with a big smile. I open the drawer and put out a spoon and then I grab a big bowl. I pass it to Sango and she cracks the eggs on the side of the bowl and dumps it inside the bowl. I get a frying pan and place it on the stove, I grab the butter and put a little in the pan and turn the oven on to melt. Once it melted I put bacon in to let it fry, I look over to see Sango beating the eggs together, she stopped beating them together and pulls out another frying pan and pours it into the pan. Soon enough the food is ready and we place it on the 4 plates that were laid on the table. We place the pans and other things we used in the sink and go back to the table and sit in our chairs. There was a awkward silence for a couple of minutes and I wanted to brake it… So I asked what were gonna do after we finish eating…

" Sooo…What are we gonna do when we finish eating..?" I said looking down at my food, I lift my head up to look at them and they were all staring at me.

"I was thinking we would let you ladies choose" Miroku said, His hand inching closer to Sango's ass. I hear a loud slap. 'Smooth move Miroku..' I thought, Turning my head to see Miroku on the floor with a huge red and print from Sango's hand.

"He's never gonna learn is he?" Inuyasha Commented, Sango sighed…

"I think we should go shopping at the mall! I haven't went shopping in a long time and it would be the perfect thing to do, Because we need clothes for Hawaii if we go!" I said, Excitedly.

"Sango did you really have to hit me so hard..?" Miroku whined rubbing his cheek with the hand print. Sango didn't reply, she just turned her head and kept eating her food. Once Miroku got off the floor and they finished eating they put their dishes in the sink for the maids to wash.

"Kay guys lets go! I wanna go shopping" Sango said happily. We left the house and went into Inuyasha's car that was sitting in the large driveway. Inuyasha started the car up and drove out of the driveway and down the street and to the mall.

Author's Note: Finally! I got this Chappy up, got the storry up and running again! Sorry for the long wait! :/ Had alott of drama to deal wit and I just didn't have the time to do the chapter ! But I finished it! C:::

Revieww! XD It'll makke me soooo happy if u did and be nice plzz! C:


	12. Authors Note

Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not updating :/ I'm really bad with keeping track of when I should start writing and what not and I cant think of much to add but I'm getting there and I'm coming up with a few ideas as I go. PLEASE do not think I have stopped updating cause I haven't I just am really busy with school since of my marks and drama! ~sigh~ Just keep looking out for my updates cause I'm going to make my self finish a few chapters by the end of the week. Bye for now!

-Twists


End file.
